


Embers

by MisterAnons



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterAnons/pseuds/MisterAnons
Summary: This story contains a pokemon/trainer romance and if that’s not your thing then this story isn’t for you.
Relationships: Cinderace/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

She was only eight years old when her father gave her a pokéball, telling her that she could use it on any Pokémon she likes and offers his daughter a kind smile before heading off to work on the farm again.

At first, she didn’t know what kind of Pokémon she would like to catch, she definitely knew she wanted something fluffy to cuddle with when she was feeling lonely and sad, something she could sleep with at night and would grow to be powerful and strong.

Chris thought about catching a Eevee but couldn’t seem to find any around her small little town on the riverside and she wasn’t old enough to head off on her own yet; She’s asked her mother if she could go along with her when she makes trips out of town but her searches always ends up short because of her mom needing to tend to things.

She’s found a few Sableyes and the Pokémon looked interesting but a little frightening with it’s jerky movements, definitely something she wouldn’t want to wake up to find looming over her. The little girl would end up clinging to her mother’s leg when the ghost type ran up to them with curiosity.

“It’s alright, dear.” Her mother would say and pat the top of her head with a reassuring smile. “They’re not going to hurt you.”

She leads her away to go into the store to grab something they’ll be having for dinner tonight.

Later that night after dinner, Chris goes outside to play in the back yard and plays with her pokédoll, wishing she had one of her own as she turns away from her dolls to the pokéball that lays closely beside her. 

If only she weren’t so picky then she would have one of her very one right now to play with; She pouts a bit and toys with the ball with her finger.

Maybe when she’s old enough to go out on her own, she’ll finally come across something she could catch.

A rustle in the bushes makes her lift her head and sees to long ears poking out...a pokémon? 

Chris gets to her feet, watching the bush with the pokéball in hand and listens as the brush rustles some more before something jumps out.

A bunny. It was red and white, with a little bandage over it’s twitching nose.

Her eyes light up with how cute it is and crouches down with a look of awe on her face.

“Awe, hello there.” She smiles, watching it creep forward to sniff at the ground; Chris looks down at the pokéball and tightens her hold on it with determination. 

A Scorbunny; It’s perfect.

She holds the ball back, aiming at the Pokémon before throwing it in it’s direction. The Scorbunny lifts it’s gaze as the ball bounces off it’s head and nearly stumbles back as the ball comes open, sucking it inside.

Her fists clenches as the pokéball drops to the ground, twitching as the Pokémon struggles to break free from inside it, she hopes it doesn’t break free because this would be her one and only chance to catch it.

It slowly stops and clicks, causing her to jump up in excitement. She dashed over to the ball and picks it up off the ground as her father pokes his head out the back door.

“What’s all the excitement out here, Chris?” He asks and she shows him her pokéball with pride.

“I caught my first Pokémon, dad!” She runs up to him with a smile on her face. 

“Oh really? What did you catch, sweetheart?” He asks, crouching down and patting her head. 

“A Scorbunny!” She explains, holding the ball close to her chest and he raises his brows a bit.

“A fire type, huh?” He lets out a sigh and chuckles. “Looks like we’re going to have to get some fire resistant sheets and curtains.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chris sets her Pokémon on her bed and hops up to join with a wide smile, so happy to finally have a Pokémon of her very own. She reaches out to pet it and it’s super warm under her touch, like her very own personal space heater. 

“You’re so cute!” The girl coos, petting it some more as the Pokémon turns it’s head for more affection. “Me and you are going to be the best friends, I just know it. Going to train you so you’re nice and strong; I’m sure mom and dad won’t mind if I use their Pokémon to train you, they’ll go easy on you, I promise.”

“Hya!” Scorbunny says cheerfully and hops up on it’s two feet, bouncing on the bed as it looks around her room. 

“This is your room too, we can share my bed and play games.” She watches him bounce before he stops and looks at the device setting on her nightstand. “That’s my switch, I can play games on it.”

He pokes at it before spotting a ball in the corner of the room and hops off the bed to run over to it. He kicks the ball and watches it bounce off the wall, rolling across the floor.

“You want to play with the ball?” Chris asks, picking it up and rolls it back over to him. The little Pokémon ran over to it and kicks it around happily, trotting after it with a slight bounce in it’s step. Suddenly a kick causes the ball to catch on fire and both jolt in surprise before Chris is running over it it to try and put the fire out, using her blanket to try and smother the flames. 

She manages to put the fire out and falls back on her butt, looking over to her Pokémon, who just seemed as happy as it’s always been, with a perky smile on its face.

“Let’s not do that again, okay?” Chris says, reaching over to pet it. “I don’t think mom and dad would be happy about catching the room on fire, they might force me to keep you in your ball.”

“Hyya?” Scorbunny frowns, looking at the ball with a slight burn on it. 

“No more fire until we battle mom and dad, alright?” She asks, watching her little Pokémon nod. “Want to watch videos on my tablet?” 

The Pokémon bounces where he stands excitedly and she lays back down onto her bed, pulling out her tablet and pats the spot beside her.

“We can watch Pokémon battles from strong trainers.” Scorbunny scoots close against her side, giving off a reassuring warmth as she scrolls through videos and settles on a video of the fire type gym leader, Kabu. “He’s super strong and so are his Pokémon, I’m going to make you strong too and maybe one day we can take on all the gyms!”

“Hya!!!” Chris chuckles at their Pokémon’s excitement and plays the video, looping her arm around it as they watch the battle begin. 

She’s 15 years old when her Scorbunny evolves into a Raboot after a battle with one of her cousins out on route, she runs over and scoops him up in her arms to give him a victory hug. 

They were getting stronger and maybe now they were ready to face their first gym.

“We should head to the next town and challenge the gym leader there, I’m sure you two won’t have any trouble at all since your Raboot is a fire type.” Her cousin says, putting his own Pokémon away. That’s right, the first gym is a grass type gym. “But I think you should try catching more Pokémon before you go.”

“What’s wrong with just having my Raboot?” Chris asks, setting her Pokémon back down onto the ground.

“I mean, I’m sure you’ll be fine durning the first gym but the gym leaders only get stronger from there.” 

He was right. Chris rubs her chin and looks down to her little friend. Maybe it would be best to catch more of different types. 

“Alright, me and Raboot will keep our eyes peeled for strong Pokémon on our way there.” She smiles, petting the top of her Raboot’s head.


	3. Chapter 3

The journey to the city was fairy tough and her poor little Raboot is tucker out so she had him retire into his ball, looking around to find the closest poke center, wanting to heal her partner as quickly as possible.

As soon as she spots one, the young girl hurries towards the building, wanting to heal up and find a hotel to rest up herself in. A nice warm bath sounds really nice right about now and something to eat. 

It doesn’t take long for the nurse Joy to heal her Pokémon up and she takes her pokéball back with a slight ‘thank you’ before leaving to find a hotel to stay in. 

Once Chris settles down in her bed in the hotel room, she lets out a breath and lets Raboot out of his ball before flopping back down.

“I wanna take a nap.” She whines, rolling onto her belly and looks at her Pokémon. “But I need to take a bath and change into clean clothes.”

“Ra...”

“You’re getting a bath too and you better not fight me this time.” Chris says, watching her Pokémon’s ear drop and scrambles to hide underneath the bed. “Hey!” 

She jumps up and looks under the bed.

“You getting one too, mister!” She tries pulling him out by his foot but the Pokémon runs out from under the bed and hops around the room in a panic as she chases him; She’s always had so much trouble trying to give him a bath, even if it’s just wiping him down with a wet rag.

She chased the Pokémon around the room until she was finally able to corner him by the closet and wraps her arms around his waist, dragging him to the bathroom.

“Stop being a big baby!” Chris tells him as he struggles in his arms. “Your fur is covered in dirt and sticking together, that can’t be comfortable.”

“Ra!!” 

After she was finally able to wipe the dirt from his friend’s fur, she runs a bath for herself, exhausted and ready for a nap but her stomach was demanding for food. Maybe she can order room service before heading to bed, she’s sure Raboot ought to be hungry too by now. In the morning, she’ll stop by the store and grab some more supplies like food for the both of them and potions, elixirs. 

She lowers herself in the tub and sighs at the warmth she’s missed so much, wanting nothing more than to scrub her hair clean from all the grim. 

Raboot peers over the side of the tub with a look of worry on his face, like he thought the water was going to hurt her. She supposes it would make sense for him to not like it, being a fire type after all. 

“I’m just taking a bath, Raboot; I’m okay.” She tells him reassuringly, petting him before reaching for the shampoo to wash her hair. Raboot watches her with worry, poking it’s paw into the water and pats that the surface, wanting his trainer to get out. 

Once her hair was clean, Chris sits up in the tub and scrubs the rest of her body, thinking about all the things she could do tomorrow when she feels a paw against her bare back.

She stops scrubbing and looks over her shoulder to see Raboot, still wanting her to get out.

“I’ll be done soon, promise.” She smiles, Raboot pouts. “Then I’ll order dinner, how does that sound?”

“Ra!” The Pokémon’s time changed quickly after that, bouncing happily where he stood. 

Chris chuckles, shaking her head as she went back to washing herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris was so happy when she got her first gym badge; The grass gym and scoops her Pokémon up in her arms to hug him. The crowd watching cheered as Milo congratulates them on winning the battle with a sweet smile on his face. She sets Raboot down to shake his hand and thanks him, taking the badge and stares down at it in disbelief.

When she leaves, she takes her Pokémon straight to the center again, debating if she should take her cousin’s advice and catch another Pokémon for her travels, she did have enough pokéballs after all.

But what kind should she get? Maybe she should check and see what the next gym was and look for a Pokémon that stronger than the gym leader’s?

She pulls out her phone to do a little research while her Pokémon was being healed and her heart drops when she sees the next gym is a water type gym; Raboot’s attacks would be weak against water type attacks and frowns, she needs a grass type Pokémon.

She puts her phone away when nurse Joy calls her name, thanking her again as she takes her Pokémon back.

Okay so on this next route, she ought to train Raboot a little more and keep a look out for a grass types while she’s at it.

Surely a grass type would pop up and maybe it was about time she caught Raboot a friend?

“Ra!” She jumps and sees her own Pokémon had got out of it’s own ball.

“Want to keep me company on the route?” She asks, petting the top of his head with a smile and they leave the center. 

Time to stock up and head out, she supposes.

She sets up camp somewhere along the route, cooking some curry as her Pokémon played with a ball she brought with her. She still hasn’t found a grass type, much to her disappointment but she still had hope she would find at least a Budew or something; She couldn’t be picky right now. 

“Ra!” Raboot kicks the ball and it’s bounces away into the forest.

“Raboot...” Chris sighs and sets her spoon down, wiping her hands on the front of her apron. “Got to be more careful, buddy.”

“Ra!” Raboot says, running after it.

“W-wait a second!” She chases after him and finds him picking the ball up off the ground. “Don’t go running off like that with me.”

She says this before something catches her eyes and feels a chill under up her spine.

“..tump.” Chris quickly picks up Raboot and looks around them; There’s another Pokémon here. They both jump when a phantom like Pokémon came out into their vision and nearly scream. “Phantump...”

A Phantump...a ghost and grass type.

The realization causes Chris to catch her breath and set her Pokémon down, reaching into her pocket for a pokéball. 

She tosses the ball before it has a chance to react and the ball sucks it inside, landing on the ground with a bounce before rolling over towards them. 

Come on...come on...

It clicks and she jumps with joy, picking up the ball and pats her Raboot’s head.

“We got a new member of the team, Raboot!” She smiles, showing him the ball. 

“Ra?” He tilts his head at it and looks up to her with a happy expression. 

“Let’s take him back to the camp and we can let him out so he can eat with us too.” She says and then nods towards the toy ball. “Don’t forget your ball, alright?”

“Ra!” The Pokémon cheers and follows behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

At the age of 17 is when her little Raboot finally evolves onto his final evolution; Cinderace. Chris is amazed by how much bigger her little Pokémon has gotten and feels a little sad she could no longer pick him up to carry around and was even more surprised when the fire types lifts her up in a tight hug of his own after they won the battle.

She wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him back, nuzzling the side of her face against his furry cheek.

“Wow! Your Raboot evolved into a Cinderace!” Her opponent smiles, Anna, calling back her Machamp back over to her side and lets the large Pokémon lift her up into it’s lower set of arms. “I’m camping nearby if you want to join us, we’re making curry.”

“We might take you up on your offer, are you heading to the next town’s gym?” Chris asks as Cinderace sets her back onto the ground.

“Yeah.” Anna says as her Machamp walks them back to their camp and Cinderace follows Chris closely. “You guys must be starving.”

“I’ve got a few things to add if you want to look through them.” Chris sets her bag down beside Anna’s tent and starts digging through it for the berries she stashed away.

“Have some oran berries?” Anna stirs the pot and pours some of her own ingredients into it. Her Machamp stands closely beside her with a hand in her lower back.

Chris couldn’t help but wonder how affectionate with each other, maybe they’re just really close? Chris hands her the berries and helps stir the pot with her own Pokémon close but not as close as the other girl’s. 

Anna seems older than her, at least 18 or 19 so maybe they’ve just been together that longer and where really comfortable with each other? They seem to act like a couple more than trainer and Pokémon, it makes her cheeks heat up and quickly focuses on the curry they were making.

“Ace?” Cinderace chirps, taking notice of her sudden attitude change and turns his head to the side.

“It’s going to be super cold tonight so you might want to keep your little buddy out of his ball to keep you warm.” Anna comments, sprinkling some seasoning into the pot and smiles towards the fire type Pokémon. “He’s a good boy, isn’t he? Taking care of his trainer?”

“Uh, Y-yeah.” Chris laughs softly, standing back as Anna serves the plates. 

“Do you still let your Pokémon sleep with you?” Anna asks, handing a plate to her Machamp.

“Uh?”

“Sleep in your sleeping bag with you?”

“Oh...yeah, might have to get a new sleeping bag now since he’s a lot bigger now.” Chris rubs the back of her neck and thanks her when she offers her food. “He’s awfully cuddly, has been since we were young.”

“That’s so sweet.” Anna coos, handing Cinderace a plate and pats his head. “Handsome too!”

“Ci...?” Cinderace looks a bit bashful and lowers his head. 

“So...how long have you been with your Pokémon?” Chris asks, playing with her food.

“Since I was 12!” Anna says cheerfully, once she’s done eat, she gets to her feet and stretches her arms above her head. “Well, I’m beat; I think it’s about time I head to bed.”


	6. Chapter 6

Cinderace wakes up from hearing a strange noise with his sensitive ears, poking his head up from the sleeping back but at the same time, trying not to disturb Chris while she slept.

He gets out of the sleeping back and sticks his head outside of their tent, sniffing the air and makes a confused face when he smells a off scent of...hormones and musk. 

He hears something kind of like a sigh from the near by tent and crawls out to get closer, not quite understanding what he was hearing and when he gets close enough, he can tell the tent was sort of shaking.

Cinderace can hear the slight sound of smacking, kind of like when his trainer claps her hands together happily and hears the other trainer they met earlier crying. At least, it sounds like crying.

Their tent is slightly unzipped so he peers inside and is taken back by what he sees; she wasn’t crying but moaning as her Machamp holds her by her waist with one set of hands and holding her wrists above her head with the other set as he pounds into her small frame. 

They were mating...a Pokémon and his trailer are mating, Cinderace didn’t think such a thing was possible. The girl, Anna continues to moan and arch her back as he thrusts inside her, her eyes squeezing shut as her boobs bounced with every thrust. 

The sight was quite a lot to take in and causes the fire type to feel his cheeks beginning to burn under his fur. He should leave, this wasn’t something he should be seeing and quietly makes his way back over to his own tent, knowing he wouldn’t get much sleep for the rest of the night. 

Chris is still fast asleep when Cinderace gets back inside and pauses for a moment to look the girl over, nose twitching with curiosity; what would it be like to mate with his human trainer?

The Pokémon shakes his head and settles down next to her, he shouldn’t be thinking like that. She was his trainer, his partner, not...whatever those other two were. But despite how hard the Pokémon tired, he couldn’t get the image of Anna and Machamp out of his head. 

Anna seemed to be enjoying what Machamp was doing to her, even if he was holding her down against her own sleeping bag. He didn’t have a extra set of arms like the other Pokémon has but he wonders if he could be able to hold Chris down with his own strength and do what he wants with her just like the larger Pokémon had with his own trainer. 

The thought stirs something in the pit of his belly, something he hardly ever felt before; arousal. 

Cinderace turns to look at his own trainer as she slept, completely unaware of the situation he stumbled into. He couldn’t do something like that to her, at least, couldn’t force her to. 

Although he’s very interested in slipping his paw up her skirt and making her feel good, knowing a little about how human anatomy works. 

His human should be really sensitive there.

A soft cry breaks him from his thoughts, followed by another by the Machamp. Cinderace perks his ears, faintly hearing faint whispers and movement inside their tent. 

The Pokémon lays his head down and tries to go back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop me a comment if you like it!


End file.
